United Together
by Dyosa22
Summary: Sakura Mikan was living with a peaceful life until now but the truth behind her personality was being revealed when he met the raven haired guy that was her fiance. And she was said to be a highly praised princess in the vampire world.


**Chapter 1**

I think I'm lost in this huge mansion of Hyuuga family. I escaped the party because I find it not interesting and yet the star of the night was not there. The heir or I should say the celebrant was being looked by the secretary so the party will start as soon as possible. My family and the other families that have been invited to this birthday party of the heir of the Hyuuga's.

I don't know what to do. Every part of the mansion has rooms. There's a living room, a dining room, a bedroom, some guest room, a kitchen and even a bathroom that has a very wide area. Then as I entered this room, I was amazed by its looks. I like the setting of the room. It was filled with my favorite color blue. But suddenly, I became curious on the balcony. I wanted to know if there's a good view that waits behind that place.

When I reached the balcony and opened the door, I saw a guy with a girl. I was shocked when the girl let the guy bite on her neck and I think she liked it even more. _"Are they vampire?" I asked to myself._ The guy noticed and looked at me.

"Sorry, I didn't want to interrupt. I just accidentally en-"I didn't continue my sentence as I ran out of the balcony. But before I reached the door, I was stiffened and stocked. Something was stopping me to move. Then I noticed the guy that I saw before was at my back. I can't say anything because at any time an immortal human like him might kill me anyway.

"Natsume-sama, I'll leave now. Just call me anytime." informed by the girl that was bitten by the guy that I saw.

"Hn." The guy answered named Natsume.

"_He's the heir!" I said to myself._

I just closed my eyes and I don't know what will happen now that I'm alone with this vampire that was fed on that innocent girl who leaved a while ago.

I can feel that he's walking closer to me. Then he used his hand as he brushed my hair that reveals my bare neck. He leaned to my neck and he's tempting on it.

"Human blood was really delicious." He said as his soft lips touched my neck then I can feel he's pointed fangs.

Silence. . .

"_I was really scared. I don't if I will be alive until tomorrow." I said to myself._

"Oi, Why you're here? You're trespassing others territory." He asked.

"Like what I said before, sorry for interrupting you. And don't call me a trespasser because I just accidentally entered you room, ok?" I answered angrily but nervously inside as I turned around and looked at him.

My eyes widened because when I saw his fangs it scared me. He noticed it.

"Scared?" he asked curiously.

"Me? Scared? Not really." I said as I turned away my face from his direction.

"So it's true. Vampires do exist." I said.

"Hn." He said which means yes.

"What's your name?" he asked after he agreed with me.

"Ahm, I'm Mikan Sakura." I answered.

"So you're the heir of the family that second to us." He stated.

"So what if you're the heir of the richest family, Hyuuga Natsume?" I said like insulting him.

He just smirked and didn't say anything.

"Ahm, do all of your relatives have a bloodline of a vampire?" I asked him curiously.

"Hn." He said.

"How about the girl?" I asked again.

"She's also a vampire." He answered.

"But why you fed on her?" I asked again after another.

"Because as the prince, leading the vampires, I can do whatever I wanted. I can make her as my slave. I can also feed on anyone whomever I wanted just like her. I can even drink her blood as many as I like. Vampires are immortal so its fine with them if they lost their blood but it's different with me. As the prince, I used a lot of my energy and it decreases some of my blood so I fed on them." He explained clearly.

"How arrogant." I said in a very low voice.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"Nothing." I answered.

"I heard you said something a while ago. What is it?" he commanded.

"I said nothing." I said loudly.

"Are you going to say it or not?" he asked as he held my arms tightly.

"I won't tell you!" I answered.

"Is that so?" he said then leaned to my neck. His soft lips already touched my bare neck and his fangs were starting to come out.

"Wait!" I said as I want to stop him but he didn't stop.

Thanks God when someone knocked at the door. He released my arms and then talked to that someone.

"Natsume-sama? Asked by someone behind the door.

"Come in." Natsume commanded and then someone revealed himself when he opened the door.

He knelt down in front of Natsume then bowed his head. Then he stood up. He looked and bowed at me.

"Yuu, what is t?" Natsume asked.

"_So he's Yuu." I said to myself._

"You're needed now in the party." Yuu answered.

"Ok. I'll follow and let Ms. Sakura Mikan go to the party." He commanded.

"See you later. We're not yet done." He whispered to me.

"Ah, ok. I'll leave first. I hope will not see each other again, Arrogant Prince." I stated.

Natsume just smirked and didn't say anything. Then I leave the room.

Inside the room . . .

"Does she know the truth?" Yuu asked Natsume.

"Hn. She accidentally enter my room the she found out." Natsume answered.

"Yuu." Natsume said.

"Yes, sir?" Yuu asked.

"Investigate about her. Report to me all the information about her." Natsume commanded.

"Yes, sir. My pleasure." Yuu answered then bowed before leaving the room.

"She's interesting." Natsume said while he putted a little smile on his face.

In the gathering . . .

"Ladies and gentlemen, let us now welcome the birthday celebrant with a big round of applause." The emcee of the party said then all the visitors clapped their hands.

Natsume came up on stage, bowed and said,

"Thanks for coming. Enjoy yourselves."

0While the emcee was introducing him, he was looking for someone as he spotted her in the middle of the crowd. That girl was Mikan Sakura. She noticed that she was being stared by someone named Hyuuga Natsume.

They eyes with beautiful different orbs met. They stared on each other but it was cut of Mikan's father approached her. They went in a room and met Natsume's father.

"Hyuuga, I want you to meet my daughter, Mikan Sakura." Father introduced.

"Hello. I'm Mikan Sakura." I said then bowed my head.

"Nice to meet you." He said with a smile on his face.

"_He looks like Natsume." I said to myself._

"Ah, take a seat. I wanted to talk to you one important matter, Sakura because it involved your dear daughter." Natsume's father stated.

"Ok, what is it?" father asked.

"My son wanted your daughter to live in our place." He said.

"He wished for it because it he's birthday." He added.

"Oh, it's fine with me even though we're rivals in business we're still friends, right?" father agreed.

"Dad?!" was all that I said.

Natsume's father just smiled at me and because of his kindness, I can't refuse and accepted it.

"You know, someday both of our family will be the richest family if our children marry each other." Natsume's father said happily.

"_I'll refuse if that thing will happen." I protested and said to myself._

And that's how the party ended.


End file.
